1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain disposing device in a seal mechanism on the cloth material inlet side of a high pressure steamer.
High pressure steamers for high temperature, high pressure treatment of textile products such as cloth materials are well known. In a steamer of this type, however, the pressure and temperature have come to be set at 5 kg/cm.sup.2 and 160.degree. C. or thereabout for operation. In order to maintain such a high temperature and a high pressure, an air seal mechanism is provided. However, the inside of such an air seal mechanism differs in temperature from the outside thereof and this causes waterdrops to gather inside the seal mechanism. These waterdrops then drip as drain.
When such dripping drain sticks to a cloth material which passes through the air seal, the drain causes unevenly dyed portions or uneven finishing of the cloth material. This results in a degraded quality of the cloth material as a product. This invention is directed to the elimination of the above stated drawback of the conventional high pressure steamer.